


【佐樱】失光之人 番外1

by Mleave



Series: 【佐樱】失光之人 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, 破镜重圆, 穿越重生
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mleave/pseuds/Mleave
Summary: 宇智波佐助浪子回头（？？），春野樱找回初心，相守如初的故事。私设佐良娜有一个粉毛哥哥（把博人的光环都抢过来并且加粗好几倍的那种）。





	【佐樱】失光之人 番外1

火影办公室一整天的工作是从清晨的晨会中开始的。即使是在冬天最寒冷的日子里，也不可能有人胆敢迟到。这是七代目火影上任后立下的、少数几个强硬规定之一。  
然而这天，漩涡鸣人自己却迟到了。  
他站在木叶暗部临时宿舍大门前，认真听那个预备实习生用一脸纠结严重地表情，诉说今晨医疗部的春野医生闯进宇智波佐助房间的事。  
漩涡鸣人顿了顿，微微笑了笑，安抚那人几句便让他走了。  
他则瞬间来到宇智波佐助的房门口，目光立时落在地上的锁舌。  
他揉了揉额角，笑容有些无奈，暗想自己应该记得把佐助临时住处的钥匙提前给她的。  
他一直在等，等她自己看清自己的内心，自己从那段疼痛的过往中走出来。他以为要花很多年，却没想到他的女孩终究还是那个一辈子都是爱的人生的春野樱。  
她太温柔了，恨一个人恨着恨着，反倒全伤了自己。  
漩涡鸣人为她这种在任性张扬外表下的笨拙温柔神魂颠倒，纵使这份温柔不属于他。  
他湛蓝色的眼眸微微抬起，然后，瞳孔猛地一缩——  
代替锁舌把门紧紧关住的，是那把令人闻风丧胆的草雉。  
狭窄清亮的剑身穿进门孔，刺进墙壁，倒成了一把无人敢动的门闩。  
漩涡鸣人透过草雉和门孔的缝隙，依稀看见屋子里黑发男子把粉发女孩的腰紧紧搂住，以一种几近在战斗中的凶狠姿态，和那个女孩接吻。  
如情窦初开，如久别重逢，如失而复得。  
漩涡鸣人突然想起过去无数个瞬间，沉浸在黑暗中的宇智波佐助，总是几近无意识般脱口唤出的“樱”。  
也许在这世上真的存在某一种人，他们的深情内敛到自己也无法发觉。只有在失去的疼痛中才能顿悟，然后克服愧疚和悔痛，凭着本能去挽回，去占有。  
鸣人笑了笑。  
他移开目光，戴上火影斗笠，转身看在清晨中慢慢苏醒的木叶。  
原来他们的一生在很多年前刚刚成为忍者时就已经定好了——成为火影，超越哥哥，和宇智波佐助在一起。  
他们拼尽性命，换了个不多不少。  
鸣人微微扬首，一朵雪花悠悠吻在他左眼瞳孔，化出木叶清澈天空。身后传来一吻停罢后的喁喁低语，春野樱轻声询问了什么，宇智波佐助给了一个肯定的回答。清冷声色，从未有过的柔和，从未有过的虔诚。  
漩涡鸣人如多年前在木叶医院的那个少年一般，不言不语，转身静静离开。

 

火影办公楼的楼顶，日向雏田白眼收起，那抹金色闪光在淡色眼瞳中慢慢熄灭。她伸指压了压被风吹乱的长发，遽然扩大的视线里，一杯还在冒着热气的茶送到她眼前。  
她伸手接过，顺着视线看去，是日向宁次俊秀的脸。  
日向宁次看向她刚才看的方向，却什么也没看到，不由笑着问道：  
“雏田大人刚刚在看什么？”  
日向雏田也笑了笑，却是答非所问：  
“等待会火影大人归来，我会在晨会中提出一个有关我们日向家的决议，希望到时候宁次哥哥能不要斥驳我。”  
日向宁次微微扬眉，有些不高兴道：  
“我几时敢在晨会中斥驳过你？”  
雏田但笑不语。

之后，日向宁次狠狠打脸，他在晨会中，几乎差点要跟日向雏田翻脸。

下午，日向家久违地举行了家族大会。上次举行时还是因为日向雏田接任家主，上上次则还是战时。  
日向雏田一身庄重的黑留袖和服，在日向分家面前跪倒在地，深深拜下。  
一片寂静和哗然，在日向宁次难看至极的脸色中，日向雏田一如往常的温婉端庄，那往日轻柔羞涩的声线此刻却不容置喙、掷地有声：  
“日向家的事不应该麻烦任何人，日向家的改革若要开始，那就自我开始。  
“我以家主的身份，向一直被宗家束缚的分家诸位赔罪。并最后一次以家主的身份下达一条族训，日向任何人再不得使用咒印。  
“我会辞去家主之位，交由宁次哥哥。  
“从今日起，日向再无宗分。”

日向雏田抬目，对日向宁次盈盈一笑，后者在这一笑中仿佛看到了当初那个在佩恩面前对鸣人告白的妹妹，也是这般，勇敢包容。  
“他能成全自己最喜欢的女孩，我就不能输给他。我既要成全他，也要成全你，成全天天，成全整个日向家。  
“宁次哥哥，不要怪我。”  
酸胀之意自鼻腔涌向眼眶，日向雏田深深吸了口气，狠狠忍回。  
她一直追逐着漩涡鸣人，希望能和他并肩，纵使这并肩无关情爱。  
她在火影办公楼的楼顶，用白眼见到了七代目最温柔的目光——不是救世主对这个世界的温柔，而是一个男人对一个女人最高的温柔。  
这份最高的温柔，他给了出去，那么她便把自己的给他吧。  
她想，如此，她才是那个喜欢漩涡鸣人的日向雏田。

 

木叶这几天十分动荡。  
日向家宣布废除宗分，前任家主亲自在族会中下跪向分家赔罪，并把家主之位让出。  
日向新任家主大婚。  
山中家主大婚。  
风影大人的姐姐终于嫁到木叶奈良家。  
所有故事像是尘埃落定，又像是刚刚开始。  
而春野樱和宇智波佐助虽然再次重归于好，两人彼此之间却都不知道该如何相处。

那日重逢，春野樱问了一句：“佐助君，我们还能不能在一起？”  
宇智波佐助答应了，他在那激烈又绵长的吻后说了一个万般珍重的“好”。  
他们浓烈地爱过，浓烈地恨过。  
所有的甜蜜和伤痛都曾毫不吝惜地给予过对方。  
到了下定决心相守在一起时，却不知该如何和对方相处了。  
春野樱曾以为，在雪之国的那段日子里，已经是宇智波佐助温柔的极限。  
可原来，没有负担、没有顾忌，下定决心去爱的宇智波佐助，可以更温柔。  
很多细节春野樱已经记不太清，但她始终记得重逢那日，佐助曾把她抱起放在桌上，他半蹲在地上，用手帕一点一点擦去她赤裸脚上的雪尘。  
她记得她垂眸看他时，他回视她的目光。  
她带着心甘情愿的疼痛，想起另一个时空中，在那个雨夜，和以为她死在鼬手中的佐助重逢时，他也是这般目光。  
春野樱描绘不清，硬要说的话，大概像是一只饱经风霜和苦难的鸟，费劲千辛万苦南归后，看到了第一缕春光的模样。  
只是这鸟经历了太多次失去和倾覆，他已经不会表达，也不敢表达。  
只能把这春光深深望着，执拗中带着莫名的绝望，每一眼，仿佛都是最后一眼般沉重。  
她在这目光中感到阵阵窒痛，无法消退。只能遵从本心，抬手伸去，遮住他双目，道：  
“抱抱我。”  
顿了一瞬，佐助起身，单手把她紧紧揉进怀里。  
“樱。”他在她耳边低声唤道。  
她搂住他的脖子，闷声应了。一直都好好的，不知为何，到他唤她姓名时突然就落了泪。  
她一生只爱过一个人，却把世间情爱的万般滋味，都一一尝尽了。

 

山中井野成婚时，宇智波佐助已经又出村了，春野樱独自前去祝贺。  
山中家的家主大婚，井野又是个一贯爱热闹的，所以不管是木叶还是别国，都来了很多人。  
仪式开始之前，春野樱在屋子里，看着坐在镜子前妆容精致美丽的好友，由衷开心，道：  
“结果佐井他不还是入赘了？你们啊，真不知道之前在折腾什么。”  
山中井野微微侧身，一动不动看着春野樱的脸，良久，才缓缓开口：  
“不是的，我们不是不懂珍惜，不是这样的。小樱，”盛装的新娘对上好友疑惑又怔然的目光，红了红眼眶，接着道，“当年对你说那番话，让你独自去找宇智波佐助的事，佐井一直很自责。他这些年来一直活在内疚中，哪里敢让自己获得幸福呢？他一直在惩罚自己，我也一直克制不了对他的怨恨。直到你复苏，直到宇智波佐助归来，直到你们先获得幸福，佐井他才能放下，我才能放下，我和他才能在一起。”  
“所以，不要祝福我们。你和佐助君的幸福，就是对我们最大的祝福。”  
“……”  
春野樱立时震住，她说不出话来。  
她没想到，自己当年的那个决定和死去，竟给佐井带去那么深的影响。  
“井野，我……”真的没有想过要怪任何人。  
春野樱的话被井野突然的一个拥抱堵在喉咙里。  
很多事情当真说不清谁对谁错，每个人都只是怀着自己的心意，做着自己觉得对的事。她和佐助在那时注定不能同行，她也做好了死亡的觉悟，可那样的结果，却让无辜的人背上一生的罪恶感和负担。  
春野樱在面前的镜子中，看到佐井微微笑着的脸。  
他说：“丑女，真希望你能一直幸福下去。”  
春野樱低声骂了一句什么，抬手抹了抹眼泪，哑声道：  
“你也是！佐井你这个笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋……敢再让井野难过的话我就随时带她私奔。”  
“好啊。”  
佐井走过来，把手放在山中井野的肩上，笑容微微收敛，温声道：  
“我今日都入赘给你了，那就是属于你了。有朝一日你真要跟丑女私奔，我也会跟着你的。我帮两位大小姐拿行李。”  
他有意缓解气氛，春野樱却笑不出来。  
她和佐助蹉跎多年，是因为信念不同，因为生死之隔。佐井和井野蹉跎多年，居然是因为自己。  
她又想起那日喝醉的井野，在她耳畔喃喃的那句“小樱，小樱，你别难过。”  
春野樱心中一阵绞痛，眼眶通红。  
山中井野摸了摸她的头发，再次说出那句：“你别难过。”  
春野樱紧紧抱住她。  
山中井野接着道：“从今天开始，小樱，一定一定，都要幸福啊。”  
会幸福的。  
春野樱暗自想，无论是自己还是井野，都一定会幸福的。

 

不久之后，宇智波佐助再次归来，木叶所有人都慢慢知道了一件事——  
新三忍中的春野樱被宇智波佐助复活了，两人从那段互杀的往事中走出来再度相逢，居然非但没有相互仇恨，再次互杀，反而爱得天崩地裂。  
宇智波佐助的想法从来都没多少人知道，春野樱则是居然能原谅并和杀了自己的人在一起。很多人猜想，大概是两个人都有些疯了。

那个孤僻的，桀骜的，喜怒无常的，清冷的，让人忌惮的……一看就是个性冷淡的宇智波佐助，居然某一天被看见在医疗部的门口等春野樱下班。  
两个人携手走了没几步，在路灯下缠绵接吻。  
看姿势，居然还是宇智波佐助主动的。

春野樱喘息着后退，后背抵上灯柱。  
黑衣青年似是仍不餍足，再度逼上。  
春野樱无法，只好伸手捧住他的脸，看着他一双美得几乎不可直视的异瞳笑道：  
“别呀，你怎么……唔。”  
手被拿开放在腰际，唇再次被堵上。  
春野樱用了点力，把他推开。  
往周围看了看，又不好意思地抓着他的衣襟，头低下来，气道：  
“佐助君！我拜托你看看这是什么地方啊！……几年功夫，你现在怎么这么，这么……”  
这么不要脸了呢。  
后一句春野樱没敢说出来。  
宇智波佐助浑然不觉什么。他面庞苍白昳丽，神色从容沉静，紧盯着春野樱，淡淡道：  
“爱看就看。”  
“……”  
确实是不要脸了。  
听着他毫无波动的声音，春野樱突然想起水月曾对她说过的话——  
宇智波佐助不是什么嚣张霸道，他只是真的不在乎世俗纲常，不在乎任何人的看法而已。  
虽然这种性格让他在入了歧途后几乎不可睁眼，不可回头。但，春野樱还是爱惨了他只会用自己的眼睛去认识这个世界的单纯，只会用自己的亲身经历来判断世间所有所谓真理与正义的执着，只会用实际的痛与罚来为自己所有过去赎罪的骄傲，只会平静对待所有异样目光和恶意的从容。  
她更爱，他被世界如此残忍地对待后，在冷硬外表下还好好藏着的，笨拙又真诚的温柔。  
春野樱看着他，种种念头闪过大脑，爱意无处可宣，只有目光越发柔软清亮。  
她觉得那些人说地果真没错，她大概真的早就疯了。

刚刚和好时，他们都很黏对方。  
过了一段时间了，春野樱稍微好一些，宇智波佐助……好像更黏了。  
关键这人黏地不动声色，黏地理所当然，黏地泰然自若，黏地理直气壮。  
既不以此为耻，也不以此觉羞。  
在看到医疗部居然有人向春野樱表达好感后，甚至能把人压在医疗部门口的灯柱子上亲！  
拜托他看看是什么地方？  
宇智波佐助心道他还真是故意在这个地方。  
然而此刻，看着她明亮清澈的眼眸，他却觉得所有不安和酸意都可笑起来。  
这个世界上，已经不可能会有比春野樱更爱宇智波佐助的人了。  
纵使心中仍有患得患失的不安，也不该牵连到她才对。  
佐助松开她，替她整理了一下有些凌乱的头发，然后自然地牵住她的手，刚想说一句“走吧”，却被紧紧环住脖子，春野樱踮起脚，把唇再次凑上去。  
他还维持着启唇的姿态，她果断地趁机探入软舌，如蝴蝶探入花蕊，轻柔又笨拙。  
然而这份主动足以让事态完全不可控制。  
佐助凤目微阖，捧住她的后脑压向自己，迅速地化被动为主动。  
如果说一开始是幼稚地为了宣示主权，那么此刻就是胸腔中快要溢出来的那些感情的发泄，是当你爱一个人的本能。  
这一吻一发不可收拾，不管平日的或清冷或从容，此刻都只剩激烈的相互侵占和掠夺，倒是也像极了两人身为忍者的战斗风格。  
他任凭她软嫩舌尖的调皮阻挡，把她口腔每一处都吻过才肯罢休。  
春野樱快呼吸不过来，只好抵在他的胸膛，微微用力。  
他并未勉强，体贴地缓缓退后。  
下巴被抬起，佐助垂眸看她，鸦羽般漆黑的长睫遮住了大半目光，露出来的些许仍透着某些让人难以直视的过于浓重的情绪。  
他伸出微凉的拇指，拈过她唇角银丝，轻轻摩挲着她被吻的红肿的唇瓣。  
春野樱任着他动作，还维持着抱着他脖颈的姿势，抬眼看他，歪首笑道：  
“你刚刚有没有尝出来，我是什么味的？”  
说话间吐息拂过他指尖，许是五指连心，这温热直直传到心脏，佐助有些失神，眼角微抬，只是轻轻“嗯？”了一声。  
春野樱心间因这一声“嗯”一阵柔软，凑到他耳边，哧哧笑道：“宇智波佐助味儿的，记住了吗？”

佐助顿住。  
目光直直地落在她的侧脸。  
路灯是明亮的暖黄色，打在她的侧脸上，连长睫都像是被洒了一层金粉，她唇角微微翘起，眸光似水，又似星河。  
春野樱在其他人面前一直是任性的，张扬的，甚至锋芒稍微凌厉的。  
可在自己的面前，是这样这样温柔。  
温柔地包容他所有愚蠢，所有不安，所有叛逆，所有黑暗，所有伤害，所有悲哀。  
宇智波佐助微微张口，嗓子却有些发哑。  
他清咳一声，轻声道：  
“如果，我要离开木叶……”  
春野樱微微后退，看着他的脸。  
对着她柔软目光，宇智波佐助艰难地低声问：  
“愿意跟我一起走吗？”  
他问得从容镇定，然而太过熟悉他的春野樱可以轻易听出那华艳声线中的颤抖和紧张。  
春野樱突然明白过来，他那样黏自己，那样表达自己，不过是因为还是不安罢了。  
于是像个终于得到心爱玩具的孩子一样，恨不得时时刻刻握在手心中，恨不得告诉所有人，这是他的。  
她又何尝不是？  
她知道了他复活她的代价，知道彼此或许没有来日方长。  
在木叶等待他的日子里，她夜夜乞求睡意来临，乞求能在死亡来临之前先等到他。  
她不想再受那样的折磨。  
她笑了笑，想了想，双手捧起他右手，放在唇边轻轻吻了下。  
她深深看着他的眼，轻声念出那句年少时的告白：  
“如果你要走，请一定带上我。  
“我一定会让你幸福的。”  
——多年前，春野樱可以为你放弃一切安逸，多年后，她依然可以。  
多年前，你值得，多年后，你依然值得。  
“……”  
宇智波佐助深深深深地吸了口气。  
他再次抱住她，头深深埋在她的脖颈，声音微哑，却是一字一句沉声道：  
“我再也不会丢下你……”一定也会让你幸福的。  
感受到脖颈处的湿意，春野樱亦红了眼眶，她摸着他的头发，笑着道：  
“好。”  
鸣人，井野，卡卡西……那个时空的他。  
她答应太多太多重要的人，一定会幸福的。

 

离开木叶的第二年，春野樱怀孕了。  
那是个明媚温暖的春天，他们暂时停留在三面临海的岚之国，这个国家很小，但富庶，和平，安宁。他们租下了郊外一个小村庄里的小房子，三间不大的房间带着一个小院子，春野樱很喜欢。  
医者不自医，宇智波佐助自外面归来时，看到的就是一个提着药箱的老医者在对送他出门的春野樱不放心地叮嘱什么，等那老医者出门，从他身边经过时，他才反应过来一般，转瞬就到了春野樱的面前。  
他抓住春野樱的肩膀，盯着她从未变过的容颜，问：  
“你怎么了？”  
宇智波佐助眉间已经不自觉的蹙起，春野樱却弯起唇角。  
她踮起脚，倾身在他侧脸亲了一记，然后牵过男人的手，放在自己的小腹上。  
她顺势在他耳边轻轻说了句话。  
然后欣赏着意料之中的，佐助怔然又无措的反应。  
他的手从她小腹上移开，他看着她，却不知该把那只手放在何处。  
春野樱紧紧牵住他，依偎在他胸膛，缓缓道：  
“佐助君，我很开心。”  
宇智波佐助张了张唇，却还是没说话。  
如此这般，真的是在赎罪吗？  
——  
如果他赎地不够，如果在这之后还有惩罚和苦难。  
能不能只降在宇智波佐助一人身上？

 

宇智波佐助给木叶去了封信，然后就没有再出去过了。  
他一直陪着春野樱。  
事实上之前要去哪里时，他也会在安全和并不紧急的情况下一直带着她，在一个又一个地方停留，看各种各样的景色，体会各种世故人情。  
他一路赎罪，调查辉夜；她便一路行医，救济众生。  
他们从未约定过什么，但都暗自下定决心——余下的人生不管有多短暂，也要和对方一起认真地走下去。  
每一天，都心存侥幸和感激。  
深夜。  
窗外有阵阵雷声传来，旋即是淅沥雨声。  
鼻尖空气都带了丝草木温润的气息，春野樱躺在床上，睡意朦胧中想，终于下雨了。村子里的人前几天还在发愁今年的庄稼，这下大概都会高兴坏了。  
活着是一件这么简单又美好的事。  
她微微睁眼，看到屋内窗户没有关紧，有雨丝从缝隙中飘进来。  
她微微一动，却被更用力地抱住。  
眉间被那人安抚地吻了吻，佐助掀开被子一角出去，又仔细地为她重新盖上。然后走到窗边把那道缝隙合上。  
幽幽夜色中春野樱看着他的身影，修长清瘦，又暗藏着令人无法想象的力量。  
披着的外衣被从窗缝中挤进的风轻轻吹起，他拢了拢，并没有回到床上，而是到外屋又收拾了什么，倒了杯温水，放在靠近春野樱一侧的柜子上。  
这两年，他一直都这样细致，这样温存。  
身旁被子再次被小心掀开，周身重新陷入那个温暖的怀抱，春野樱舒服地蹭了蹭。  
过了一会。  
她悄悄伸出手，刚想偷偷抚向他的脸，便被他捉住，紧紧裹在掌心，重新放回被子里。  
其实有了栖红花制成的药，她真的不那么冷了。  
春野樱在黑暗中无奈笑笑，然后仰头看去。  
却是一怔。  
黑暗中盯着她看的宇智波佐助，一双异瞳目光深邃专注，又清明认真，毫无睡意——  
他一直这样看着她，到现在。  
春野樱道：“……佐助君？”  
宇智波佐助一如往常回应着她：“嗯？”  
他声音微哑，生死面前也一贯冷静的眸中有快要压制不住的焦躁。  
他不安到无法入眠。  
春野樱的眼角像是被沾了桃红的毛笔点了一下，丝丝漾开。  
她心中苦笑，却同样没有办法，不想编出些早晚会被戳破的谎话欺骗他。  
她把他的手放在自己心口，让他能感受到自己心跳，闭上眼，认真道：  
“你放心，我不会有事的。  
“无论是我，还是这个孩子，都不会有事。  
“不管能活多久，我都要一直陪着你，绝不会丢下你一个人。”

 

春野樱的安慰和保证不过聊胜于无，宇智波佐助在之后的十个月中不说一直过得心惊胆战，却也是心神不宁。  
他对女人孕育一个生命这件事情并不清楚，于是这段时间各种学习和了解，后果就是，他非但没有获得任何底气，反而越来越怕。  
她的生命已经脆弱地薄如蝉翼，却还要被一个孩子分占掠夺。  
但不管心中如何担忧，他在她面前一直是个沉稳细致的丈夫。  
他不许她侍弄药草，出门看诊，研究病例，家里所有事情，他都一并承担了。  
春野樱每天只能在他的陪同下，在村子里四处散步，游景赏花。想要的东西，不管是什么，佐助都会记在心上，总有办法为她取来。

这样的日子对别人来说可能求之不得，对春野樱来说却属实难熬。她过惯了操劳的日子，一下子清闲享受下来，心中反而有些不安，总觉得不好好做些什么，握在手中的东西会如散沙般流逝掉。  
佐助似是也明白她的想法，两个被过往折磨地草木皆兵的人战战兢兢地活着，却相互懂得，默契地安抚着对方。  
四五个月时，她开始显怀，有时不愿走动，就会和村子里的其他女人打打牌。  
村子里最大的那棵树下，摆着一张桌子。春野樱穿着宽松的红色留袖和服，整个人都窝在椅子上，长发被一根木簪松松挽住，暖金色的阳光从繁密的枝叶中倾泻，在她眉眼间留下树影斑驳。  
她神色猫儿般慵懒温柔，纤细的手指拈着纸牌，随口和另外几人交谈着。那几人都是生过孩子的，一个接一个热心地对她说着各种注意事项，然后又交谈着育儿的烦恼。  
春野樱右侧的女人突然笑道：  
“宇智波先生那样温柔细致，这些应该都不用她操心的。”  
于是话题又是一变，其他人一边附和着夸起佐助，一边吐槽起自家丈夫来。  
春野樱就是在这一瞬间有些恍惚。  
这样和芸芸众生一样的平淡安稳，或许是春野樱如果不曾遇见漩涡鸣人和宇智波佐助会拥有的一生。  
从前对这平凡感到沮丧和不耐，如今却知道这平凡有多珍贵。

回想起年少时，自己的肆意张扬，佐助的叛逆桀骜，仿佛遥远的是一场梦，又近的像是昨天。  
他们曾那样奢侈地挥霍着生命和血泪，曾为了一个答案生死不计地追寻着什么，曾都怀着赴死的决意想为对方燃烧到最后一刻。  
到了此时，所有伤疤安静下来，所有疼痛平息下来，岁月静好，携手相伴。  
原来前半生所有人都艳羡赞叹的所谓风华无限，都是为了现在的平凡幸福。  
春野樱仔细一想，自己的每一步其实都走得很认真，纵然有过冲动和意气，但也从不后悔。她就这样一步一步，走到今天。  
春野樱觉得自己仿佛又想开了什么事一般，那些因为生活陡然的安逸平稳而产生的不安也慢慢淡去。  
有人往她身上轻轻披了件衣服，她仰首回头，唇边缓缓绽出一个春水拂花般的笑容。  
眸中水光明亮，太多希望和爱意包含其中，比日光还要炽烈。  
佐助毫不回避地垂眸回视，海洋般沉静包容。  
这样的对视中，春野樱觉得这世界所有都无关紧要。她才二十三岁，纵使余生樱花般短暂，也尽情盛开过，了无遗憾。  
她伸手抓住他的，紧紧握住，对视几秒，又慢慢松开。  
她在自己的掌心呵了口气，然后紧紧握住，仿佛要把什么极重要的东西揉进血肉里。  
她回头对那几个笑看着他们腻歪的女人笑道：  
“好了，手上沾了我家老公的气运，再来。”  
她什么都不会怕了。

 

春野樱和宇智波佐助生了两个孩子。  
第一个是个粉发碧眼的男孩，春野樱有点嫌弃，暗自担心完全遗传了自己的发色瞳色长大了会不会显得娘炮，佐助却好像十分喜欢。  
第二个是个黑发黑眸的女孩，春野樱很开心，自带滤镜地想着和佐助一样的发色瞳色是不可能不好看的，佐助也十分喜欢。  
哥哥叫宇智波右希，春野樱起的；妹妹叫宇智波佐良娜，宇智波佐助起的。  
两次生产，最狼狈的人都不是春野樱，在几乎泯灭尊严的疼痛中，她心中最担心的也不是自己，而是在身旁陪伴她的宇智波佐助。  
阵痛开始时她抓住他的手，说：“佐助君，不要怕。”  
村子里帮忙接生的人一度怀疑生孩子的到底是她还是佐助。  
即使在旁人看来，佐助的神色是镇定平静的，春野樱却能从他颤抖着蜷曲的指尖，紧紧抿住的唇角，和眸底静静肆虐的红光中看到他所有恐惧。  
她甚至露出了一抹与往常无异的笑容，调侃道：  
“佐助君，有点出息。你年轻的时候都比现在要勇敢，别等待会我孩子生出来了，你腿软地没法抱他。”  
她这样费尽心思地想要安慰他，他紧紧回握住她的手，却反而好像更无措了，垂下的眸光甚至有种脆弱的味道。  
到她平安把孩子生下来，他伏在床边，对疲惫地陷入沉睡的她才能说出话来。  
“我倒希望，你能像年轻的时候那样胆小。”他抚摸着她的眉眼，低声道。

 

宇智波右希出生后，自称是从木叶来岚之国执行任务的一个小队来看过他们，整个小队的人看春野樱和宇智波佐助的目光都有些奇怪，看佐助的目光仍有着忌惮，也有掩饰不住的好奇。春野樱大概知道他们为什么会来，也不在意，只是在送他们离开时让他们给漩涡鸣人带了几句话。  
佐良娜出生时，鹰小队一起来看过他们，香磷帮忙接的生。也许是因为在另一个时空相处的记忆，春野樱有时觉得自己也应该算是鹰小队中的一员，和他们很是“自来熟”，甚至有种久别重逢地开心和激动。  
香磷还好，水月和重吾却是在“大哥的女人”过于热情的对待下有些懵，有些手足无措。  
尤其是水月，在听到春野樱提起自己还曾恨铁不成钢地骂过她，狠狠助攻了一把她和佐助的感情后更是僵住了——  
救命，臣哪敢，臣何德何能。  
宇智波佐助对她把自己和另一个宇智波佐助当成同一个人这件事并不在意，或者说，他自己内心深处也想让春野樱这么觉得。  
这样，那些在她心上太过沉重的内疚和悔痛才能稍微轻松一些。  
这也是那个宇智波佐助的愿望。  
在看到她有些怅然地不再说话时，他不动声色地看了水月和重吾一眼。  
水月是被多年压迫的身体反应还在，重吾则是下意识对宇智波佐助的意愿做出回答。两人异口同声地喊道：  
“嫂子。”  
然后又诡异地对视几秒。  
春野樱终于忍不住笑出了声，眼角却有些湿润。  
香磷低声骂了句“笨死了”，也摇着头笑了。  
刚学会走路的宇智波右希傻兮兮地跟着笑起来，然后摇摇晃晃着走到床边去逗在母亲怀中的妹妹。  
佐良娜眼睛亮晶晶地盯着哥哥粉发碧眸像洋娃娃似的脸看了几秒，然后张口，毫不犹豫地把右希戳她脸蛋的手指咬进嘴里。  
小右希愣了一下，“哇”的一声哭了。  
却又不可置信地看着妹妹对他露出个单纯又满足的笑容，于是右希小少爷又愣了下，然后就止住了哭泣，咬着唇委委屈屈又心甘情愿地任妹妹咬自己的手指。  
春野樱看到一半就笑得停不下来，伸手拽着旁边的宇智波佐助，道：  
“你快看看你儿子，右希怎么这么好玩，这么可爱啊！”  
她说着，俯身在右希的脸上“吧唧”一声狠狠亲了一下，又在佐良娜脸上也“吧唧”一声狠狠亲了一下。  
被她拉着的宇智波佐助则是再次发挥了“不要脸”精神，不顾身边的鹰小队三人，来到床边，一只手把床边的右希，床上的春野樱，春野樱怀中的佐良娜都揽住。  
此刻，在他怀中的是他的全世界。  
他突然也像漩涡鸣人一样，理解了宇智波带土那个疯魔的男人。若是此刻怀中的人受到什么伤害，毁灭世界，宇智波佐助也能做得出来。

这么想着，他却绝不会告诉春野樱一分一毫。  
他在春野樱额间吻了一下。  
血液里那些扭曲又疯狂的传承在静静沸腾，他俊美的眉眼却温和平静。  
他微含了笑，道：  
“右希那么像你，怎么会不可爱？”

 

宇智波右希六岁时，宇智波佐良娜四岁。  
在他们都懂事后宇智波佐助就重新开始执行起调查辉夜的任务来，期间他们从岚之国搬到了汤之国，住的也不是小村庄，而是一个小城镇了。  
佐助任务告一段落后就会去一趟木叶，和那些高层开一次会专门讨论。之后若是有新的任务他就再次踏上旅程，若是没有，他就会回到春野樱身边。  
他们在两个孩子长大后才开始考虑要不要回到木叶。  
他们可以浪迹天涯，孩子们却不可以。  
他们需要同伴，需要在一个有竞争力的地方慢慢成长。  
有朝一日父母不在了，他们需要在这世上找到新的羁绊。  
况且木叶新建警备部成立已久，宇智波佐助在一开始就被漩涡鸣人力排众议任命为部长。警备力量迅速从暗部抽离，由警备部单独负责，如此重大，佐助总不能一直做个挂名部长，有太多积压的事需要他留在木叶好好处理。  
是以宇智波佐助在执行完一次任务后回到木叶，春野樱也在汤之国简单地收拾好行李，带着两个孩子向木叶出发。  
宇智波右希谨记父亲每次离开都会留下的，“好好照顾你母亲和妹妹”的叮嘱，路上用小小的身躯承担了所有的行李，半点也不许春野樱接手。  
知道春野樱要带他和妹妹回木叶，他昨晚兴奋地难以入眠，今天早上是春野樱收拾好所有东西后，被佐良娜闹醒的。  
好在小孩子精力旺盛，走了一会，他便不再恹恹，一双碧色的眼眸明亮起来，有些凌乱的一头粉毛被汗水微微打湿，贴在和他父亲一样白若透明的脸上，充满了少年气息。  
所有人都觉得他不仅长得像母亲，性格也像母亲一样开朗外向，其实只有宇智波家自己的人知道，宇智波右希骨子里透出的脾性和他父亲一模一样。  
春野樱无法，只好抱着还在咬手指的宇智波佐良娜，对满头大汗，一张小脸晒的粉白的宇智波右希随口问道：  
“右希，你说我这次见你父亲，穿什么衣服好呢？上次那件裙子，他居然觉得不好看。”  
其实佐助也没有说不好看。  
那次小别重逢的晚上，她穿着那条新买的裙子，坐在刚刚沐浴完的宇智波佐助的腿上，一脸撒娇地问他好不好看。佐助捧住她的脸细细吻着，从唇到脖颈，甚至在她不耐烦的催问下哑声说了句“好看”。  
只是语气实在太过心不在焉。  
更别提说完好看的下一秒，他就把那条裙子撕开了。（……）  
事后，春野樱总觉得他其实并不喜欢那条裙子，所以故意撕裂的。她难得像个小女孩一样，为一条裙子对丈夫生了气。  
真相是，宇智波佐助觉得那条裙子略微有些暴露而已……只是他说不出口，只好挨了妻子的一通脾气，第二天耐心哄着。

作为经常和佐助单独修炼单独相处的儿子，宇智波右希自觉自己和父亲的品味很像，他认真地想了一会，仿佛是真的把春野樱每件衣服都在脑子里过了一遍，然后认真道：  
“我选不出来，母亲穿哪一件都好看。”  
——可以说确实和他父亲的品味很像了。  
春野樱笑眯了眼，却对抱在怀里的佐良娜悄声道：  
“还好还好，你哥哥这一点不像你爸爸，有眼光，不是直男。”  
佐良娜也笑眯了眼，咿咿呀呀地对春野樱道：  
“佐良娜也觉得妈妈穿什么都好看！”  
天赋也和他爸一样惊人的宇智波右希把身后母亲和妹妹的悄悄话听得一清二楚，偷偷叹了口气。  
妹妹本来就是个孩子，母亲也被父亲宠得像个孩子，在这个家里，自己只有再成熟一点了。  
他是唯一的男孩子，父亲不在，他本该就照顾和保护好母亲和妹妹。  
想着想着，宇智波右希喘口气，又挺了挺小小的胸膛。  
却听春野樱在身后轻叹了口气，唤他：  
“右希啊。”  
“怎么了？”男孩应道，耐心地不像是个孩子。  
春野樱看着他瘦小却挺拔的身影，无声地笑了笑。温柔的目光中似是有着歉意，她缓缓道：  
“你将来，一定要找个比母亲还好的女人当老婆。”  
宇智波右希愣了下，微红了脸，受不了了似的，回头无奈道：  
“……母亲！”  
春野樱在他转身时收回目光，冲他妥协又无辜地笑着。  
“不要总说这种话！我还小。”  
他转过身继续走，用大人的口吻对春野樱苦口婆心道。  
看到春野樱所有目光变化的佐良娜却是愣了愣，四岁的孩子已经能从旁人的情绪中感到不安，她紧了紧手中抓着的春野樱的头发，看着自己妈妈几年如一日年轻美丽的容颜，嘴巴一瘪，突然哭了起来。  
春野樱和宇智波右希顿时顾不上别的，连忙一起哄起来。  
就这样走走停停了三天，他们才回到木叶。  
几年未归，春野樱又有些不认得了——木叶如今比春野樱记忆中岚之国的首都还要繁华。  
所幸街道格局还是曾经的样子，宇智波右希提着大包小包的行李，春野樱一手牵一个，三人还穿着春野樱前不久特地准备的宇智波家亲子装。  
两个孩子粉雕玉砌般可爱，容貌一如往昔的春野樱像是他们的姐姐。三人领口处的团扇家徽很是内敛，却依旧有着强烈的存在感。  
一句话概括起来就是，和宇智波佐助每次来到木叶的低调不同，春野樱和两个孩子吸引了街上许多人的目光！  
也许木叶这几天是有什么盛典要举行，街道上来往着来自异国他乡的人，似乎还都是忍者，因为头上都佩戴着各个隐村的护额。穿着绿色马甲的木叶忍者面色严肃，匆忙又极有秩序地来回走动着，似是在进行什么警戒。  
春野樱带着两个孩子走到一家商店的檐下，给那些忍者让路。  
此时是初夏，天气是并不让人烦躁的温热，满眼的高楼大厦之上张贴着各种各样的店名和广告，不远处还搭了一个台子，似是某个新入驻木叶的电力企业在进行商演，穿着大胆的女歌手化着浓妆，一边热舞一边唱歌，人群一片叫好，气氛被炒得火热。头顶的天空一碧如洗，太阳周围的几朵云彩都被镶了一道细细的金边，几个孩子从那些忍者的身边嬉笑着跑来跑去，漩涡鸣人治下如今的木叶，有生机地让春野樱有些不习惯。  
至于如今的木叶在富有生机的背后，是否依然存在着平民无法想象的黑暗和龌龊，春野樱不得而知，也管不了。她只能相信漩涡鸣人，相信他无论如何不会让木叶出现第二个漩涡鸣人，第二个宇智波佐助。  
春野樱低头看了看面色懵懂好奇的两个孩子，暗自想如果成为英雄的代价是经历那些不公和苦痛，那她宁愿右希和佐良娜一生平凡。  
最高的那栋大楼表面一直黯淡着的LED大屏幕突然亮了起来，与此同时其他屏幕都突兀地熄灭了，连那个在台上商演的女歌手也停止了歌唱，站到一旁，用热切仰慕的目光看向那个唯一亮起的大屏幕。  
春野樱同样看去。  
两秒钟的闪屏后漩涡鸣人轮廓清晰的面容出现在屏幕上。  
他一丝不苟地穿着火影披风，斗笠则被整理地整整齐齐，拿在手中。他对着屏幕，温和又带着魄力地微微笑着，湛蓝色的眼睛清澈迷人，看久了却仿佛又深不见底。  
“木叶的大家，下午好。”  
他开口说话，疏朗又有力量的声音从各个方向传来，回响在整个木叶。  
街道上安静了一秒，旋即所有人都热烈激动地向屏幕的方向打着招呼。  
似是早已习惯这样的场面，漩涡鸣人神色不变，微笑着等待街道再次安静下来，接着道：  
“今年的中忍考试依然由五大隐村联合合作，在我们木叶举办。我为这段时间为了准备考试给大家带来的麻烦道歉，希望我们能一起努力，招待好每一位客人，让这次中忍考试能完美落幕。”他突然顿了顿，唇角笑意加深些许，压低声音接着道，“希望不会有人像我一样，连着几次都没有通过。”  
这样的自黑由如今的漩涡鸣人说出来完全是幽默和鼓励了。  
人群中顿了几秒，然后爆发出一阵善意的笑声，还有几声女孩子的尖叫。  
鸣人等了片刻，极具力量地抬起缠着绷带的那只手，扬声道：“为了木叶的未来！”  
在一片响亮的回应中，屏幕上突然散开一片白烟，散去后年轻的火影大人已经不在了。代替他位置的是一身正装的御手洗红豆，在宣布几项考试期间一般市民应该注意的制度和事项。  
春野樱笑了笑，带着两个孩子继续走。  
佐良娜拿出口中的手指，黑葡萄似的眼睛从没这么亮过，她问春野樱：  
“妈妈，刚刚那个叔叔是谁？他好帅啊。”  
春野樱忍俊不禁，小时候可没听那个小姑娘说鸣人帅过。她刚想回答，宇智波右希已经开口：  
“木叶第七代火影漩涡鸣人，父亲母亲的好朋友，这世间唯一能和父亲匹敌的男人……”右希顿了顿，声音中带了丝顽皮的笑意，“年轻的时候还追过母亲，可惜没争得过咱爸。”  
宇智波佐良娜做出恍然大悟的样子，拍手道：“哥哥好厉害！这都知道！”  
宇智波右希笑眯眯地对妹妹点了点头。  
春野樱抽了抽嘴角：“宇智波右希……你都在和你妹妹说些什么？”  
宇智波右希不以为然：“我又没说错。”  
“……”  
宇智波右希知道这些确实不奇怪，宇智波佐助一直秉持着放养和实战的教育方式，有时候解决一些小任务时会把才四五岁的右希带着，是以宇智波右希也算是在外面闯荡过一番，听到的知道的自然比佐良娜多。

 

佐助和一群高层开完会，赶着回到在木叶的家时，看到的就是自己的妻子坐在沙发上翻看一本医书，电视机里放着这几天流行的动画片，佐良娜咬着手指坐在旁边聚精会神地看着。饭菜已经做好了，在桌子上冒着热气，自家儿子却是一脸痛苦地捧着一碗一看就十分甜腻腻的红豆丸子汤喝。  
和他母亲不同，宇智波右希最恨这些甜腻腻的东西。  
佐助伸手掩在唇边，淡淡笑了笑，把看到自己后立马小跑过来的佐良娜抱起，然后坐在春野樱旁边，摸了摸她的头发，似是随口道：  
“什么时候到的？右希今天怎么敢抢你的东西吃了？”  
不管什么时候，看到宇智波佐助的脸，春野樱就没什么火气了。  
脸上的笑已经藏不住，她还是装出悻悻的模样走到右希身边，把如释重负的后者赶走，吃起红豆汤来。  
宇智波右希向自家父亲投去一个感激和孺慕的目光，佐助却在他额间不轻不重地“咚”了一下，足以让右希龇牙咧嘴，道：  
“又惹你母亲不开心，吃完饭跟我去修炼。”  
“……”  
和父亲修炼，那他能活过这个晚上就已经很不容易了。  
早该知道父亲肯定会一贯帮着母亲的。  
还不如咬咬牙把刚刚那甜的要死的玩意喝完。  
宇智波右希少年老成地叹了口气。  
说是带宇智波右希修炼，但陪了他一会后，佐助交给了他一个修炼任务就回去了。临走时还说了句“明天检查，不练熟不许回来。”  
宇智波右希：“……”  
父亲仿佛已经忘了自己才六岁而已。

卧室里，春野樱一边整理着衣柜里的衣服，一边对从身后抱住自己的自家老公也抱怨道：  
“你干嘛对右希这么严格？他才几岁？”  
佐助在她后颈吻了下，闻言轻笑了一声，胸膛微微颤动，让紧贴着的春野樱浑身一阵发麻。他华艳微凉的声音有些漫不经心：  
“宇智波太太，看来你对自家儿子还是不够了解。”  
春野樱不服气地侧身躲开，把那只在自己腰部游移的手拍开，又顺手往男人经历岁月沉淀还是俊美地人神共愤的脸上扔了块毛巾，忿忿道：  
“你胡说，我生的，我怎么就不了解了？”  
光说陪伴时间，也是她最多好么！  
看着春野樱脸上的委屈和不服，宇智波佐助微微扬了眉，放松身体在床上躺着，菱唇扯起一个不怎么看得出来的弧度，一双异瞳认真专注：  
“过来。”  
“……”  
春野樱撇撇嘴，象征性挣扎一秒，惯性向美色臣服。  
她靠过来地一瞬间，宇智波佐助便捧起她的脸热烈地吻上来，他带着她翻了个身，湿热的吻从唇辗转着来到脖颈。  
那些春野樱在床边刚刚叠好的衣服被男人长腿不客气地踢倒，春野樱挣扎着唤醒一丝神智抗议，却又被堵了回去。  
双唇厮磨间佐助低声道：  
“没有我，你怎么生，嗯？”  
无论是声音，还是脸，还是身体，宇智波佐助总有办法让春野樱被动的接收一波春药，还是立马就欲火焚身，作为一个传奇医疗忍者也无解的那种。  
两人上一次见面还是三个月前，说短不短，说长不长，但足够某个男人化身为狼。  
他在床事上一贯霸道强势，却从不会弄疼她，春野樱总是在大脑和身体都软成一团浆糊，整个身体都被情欲折磨地发抖时才感觉到他强悍又温柔的进入。  
他额间有因隐忍渗出的细汗，眸色却依然沉静专注，只有喉间不时溢出的闷哼能让人感受到他也沉沦其中。  
春野樱觉得自己是那只被温水烹煮的青蛙，哪怕知道会被折腾成怎样，仍屈服沉醉于男人细致的抚慰下。  
她甚至怀疑他是不是在做这种事时也用了瞳术的力量，他似是能看破她每一个细小的动作、微末的表情。耳垂、脖颈、腰眼，每一个敏感的地方都被他以最要命的方式抚弄着。而下身更是蛮横地往春野樱最受不了的那几处顶撞着。  
那只青蛙太可怜了，春野樱脖颈扬起，在不住地呻吟中无厘头地想到。  
她觉得有许多看不见的丝线，把他们的身体牵连在一起，无论下身如何激烈地交锋，无论快感如何灭顶地阵阵袭来，无论高潮的激烈如何让身体和意识都感到畏惧，都仍是不够。  
她搂住佐助的脖子，身体轻轻弓起，两人的身躯毫无缝隙地贴合在一起，她着迷地伸出小舌舔去一滴滑到他眼角的汗，换来他更用力激烈的动作。  
她受不住地喘息，一口气要分成好几次才能完全吐出，连撒娇求饶的话也断断续续，说得十分艰难：  
“你……轻一点呀，嗯……佐助，佐助君，啊！”  
宇智波佐助几乎忍不住要气笑了。明明不停撩拨他，身下咬得死紧，微微抽出便被细细密密地柔嫩挽留，嘴上却一直讨饶。  
他按住她的腰，重重顶在她最敏感的那个点，富有力量的腰胯死紧地抵着她的臀部，从容缓慢的轻磨。  
他微眯起眼睛享受她又一轮的收紧痉挛，俯身舔舐着她的耳垂，垂眸欣赏她沉浸在欢爱中的娇媚面容，低声问：  
“叫我什么？”  
春野樱泣哭出声，感觉身体已经不是自己的了，这种时候面子包袱都不如保命来得重要，她十分上道且熟练地软声道：  
“老公，老公，你轻一点啊……”  
然后便被眸色再度黯了一层的佐助翻了个身，从后面进入。  
春野樱一声呻吟没来得及喊出口，就深深抽了口气。她最怕这个姿势。  
一番酣畅淋漓的情事结束后，春野樱已经动弹不得，只能任佐助单只手把自己抱在肩膀上，去浴室洗澡。  
温暖的热水浇在身上，春野樱望着佐助平静又淡漠的眉眼，心中恨恨道这幅禁欲的模样不知欺骗了多少人，谁能想到宇智波佐助在床上比他在战斗中还强势凌厉？  
春野樱抢过他手中的毛巾，在他抬眸询问地看向她时，怕又中了宇智波佐助牌春药般闭上眼，哑着嗓子道：  
“你别过来，我自己洗。”  
不记得有多少次了，这样的事后澡中，佐助总能在一开始的极尽温柔耐心变成最后的化身为狼，然后又在浴室里来一次。  
发泄过一次后的第二战总是持久地可怕，春野樱现在已经对和宇智波佐助身处同一个浴室这件事产生了阴影。（……）  
谁让自己，也不争气啊……  
佐助仿佛看出她在想什么，却没有出去，毛巾被她夺走了，他便用骨节清晰，苍白修长的右手为她清洗着身体。  
认真温柔，即使擦过敏感处也不带一丝情欲。  
春野樱红着一张脸看他。  
宇智波佐助其实不太理解，已经结婚这么多年，连孩子都有了两个了，春野樱为什么还会在自己面前这样害羞，但这也并不妨碍他觉得她可爱。  
他打开花洒，试了试水温后淋向她的脖子，湿滑粘腻的沐浴液被温和地冲走，他突然音色淡淡地开口：  
“这次的任务有点麻烦，为了在你之前回到木叶把一切都准备好，我费了不少力气。”  
春野樱一愣，脑子里那些旖旎的画面顿时消失，佐助从不在她面前说这种话，连宇智波佐助都说“有点麻烦”，那想必其实是非常棘手了。她有些心疼地摸了摸他的头发，想了想，又凑过去在他唇角亲了一下。  
佐助的眸中此时才有微微笑意，声音却依然是平静的：  
“所以不用担心，我也很累。”  
“……”  
“但是如果你继续一副幻想着可能会发生什么的表情，我也可以满足你。”  
“……”  
他说得很正经，只有尾调不似平常利落，而是略微拉长了一点。连最后一句让春野樱头皮发麻的话也理智沉稳地同样让她头皮发麻。  
春野樱甚至可以想象，这个人白天在和那些高层开会讨论辉夜这种正经事的时候，也是这样有些漫不经心又很从容平静的语调。  
要死啊，宇智波佐助连耍流氓都能耍的这么……这么既霸道总裁又自成一脉！  
春野樱的脸更红了，但身为一个忍者，优秀的忧患意识让她觉得不能在这个话题上停留了，于是生硬地岔开话题，还先发制人道：  
“你别想岔开话题。之前的问题你还没好好回答我，为什么对右希这么严格？”  
宇智波佐助：“……”  
宇智波佐助轻叹，低声飞快地说了一句什么，春野樱只听见什么“果然”，“太温柔了”这几个词。  
她来不及细想，佐助便对她开口道：  
“樱，这不也是你想要的吗？”  
“……”  
春野樱看着他平静的面容，他们静静对视着。  
她能在他的眼眸中看见自己的瞳孔，那些稀薄的淡淡悲哀倒一时分不清是谁的情绪。  
佐助把花洒关了，拿过毛巾把春野樱的身体包住，牵着她的手回到卧室，又拿了另一条干毛巾坐在床边，习惯性地为她擦头发。  
他的声音缓缓从背后传来。  
“他是宇智波的后裔，生来便要面对各种目光和觊觎。更别提他是我的血脉，你知道……叛忍的后代，不说其他，就算在木叶，也必会被忌惮被异样看待。你我都护不住这两个孩子多久，只能让他们自己成长起来。”  
“……”  
春野樱久久没有回应，只是头低下来，背脊僵直着。  
佐助伸手把她耳边的发丝撩起别到耳后，又把她的脸扳过来，不意外地看到一张眼眶通红，满是泪水的脸。  
——很久之前两人都心知肚明了，为了让春野樱复活，宇智波佐助分给她一半寿命，才换来这一生相守。  
他们活不了太久，宇智波右希和宇智波佐良娜的未来没有父母作为后盾。  
反而说不定还要背负起父母带来的负担。  
春野樱捂住脸，无助道：  
“我从前……在那个时空中走进你和鸣人的童年时就在想了，鸣人的一身荣光和负担都是四代火影夫妇临走时狠下心来赋予的，你的仇恨和枷锁也是……我想如果以后我有了孩子，我一定会让他们健康快乐地成长，不用背负什么，也不用被异样地看待，可是，可是……”她哽咽起来，“为什么会这样呢……”  
佐助漆黑的睫羽垂下，沉沉盯着从她手缝中溢出的眼泪。  
这神色让人觉得，他更在意的不是春野樱的那些话，而是为了话中内容所悲伤哭泣的春野樱。  
顿了几秒，他摸了摸春野樱的头发，道：  
“所以我说，你还是不了解你的儿子。”  
春野樱抬起哭红的眼，瞪了他一下。  
佐助抬手拭去挂在她睫毛上的一滴泪珠，低声道：  
“右希他是个天才。”  
春野樱理所当然地幽幽道：“你和我生出来的孩子，怎么可能不是天才了？”  
佐助笑了一下，忍不住吻了吻她的额头，接着道：  
“我说的天才不是一般的天才，是无论在我们那一代还是现在这一代都没有人可匹敌的天才。”  
“……”  
春野樱收起眼泪，看了他几秒，认真道：“我以前怎么没看出来，你还是个自家孩子吹呢？”  
这一代春野樱不了解，她和佐助那一代可是个“众神降临”的时代，不说天才代表宇智波佐助和日向宁次这种如雷贯耳的，光是什么幻术天才鞍马八云之辈就层出不穷了。自家右希比那些都牛逼？春野樱想了想他今天一脸苦大仇深地喝着红豆汤的样子，越想越觉得傻，实在不怎么相信。  
宇智波佐助也不再跟她辩驳什么，只是微微眯起眼，语气有些无可奈何：  
“那孩子，太爱对你撒娇了。”  
春野樱：“……”  
她真没怎么感觉出来宇智波右希怎么爱对自己撒娇了。  
佐助往后躺去，手上微微用力把她拉进自己怀里，悠悠道：“你是不知道我带他出去，和我单独相处时他是什么样子，以及他对外人又是什么样子。”  
春野樱沉默地想了想，不知道宇智波佐助怎么好意思用这种没办法的语气说自己儿子的，她艰难地小心提醒：  
“佐助君，难道他那些时候，比你小时候的性格还不好相处？”  
宇智波佐助：“……”  
那倒是不可能，宇智波右希的冷漠和叛逆在骨子里，也许他自己都没意识到，大多数时候还是和春野樱一样外向开朗的性格。更别提和宇智波佐助同学小时候的冷漠疏离，难以接近相比了。  
宇智波佐助：“……总之，右希不像你想得那样脆弱幼稚，很多该懂的他都懂。只要有他这个哥哥在，佐良娜也不会受什么委屈。我对他严格些，其实也是他自己想要的，你不用太心疼，也不用太担心，嗯？”  
想起宇智波家的家史，宇智波佐助由衷觉得，自家儿子已经算是幸福了！

 

翌日，宇智波佐助还是去开会，然后去警备部上班（这个词用在宇智波佐助身上真是无比违和），春野樱送两个孩子去木叶忍者学校。  
说是忍者学校，但似乎已经不是从前那个单纯只教忍术和其他少数别科内容的学校了，春野樱在学校里的宣传牌上看到还有什么艺术，物理，外语……等等，各种各样的学科，似乎也可以选择成为或不成为忍者。  
春野樱暗想果真是和平时代，已经不像从前那样，各大忍村争先恐后地培育有强大战力的子时代，进了忍者学校，哪还会有选择。  
为了省时间，春野樱再次走了后门（……）。现在的校长是伊鲁卡，春野樱带着满脸写着好奇的佐良娜和一脸百无聊赖的宇智波右希进了校长办公室。  
这个温和了一辈子的男人做了校长后也没增添什么威严，倒是皱纹多了不少，春野樱猜想大概熊孩子太多，很是难管。  
伊鲁卡见到春野樱很是激动，见到她牵着的两个孩子更是简直有些手足无措了：  
“这是你和佐助的孩子？”  
其实看到两个孩子的第一眼这个问题就已经有答案了，问出口只是下意识的确认。  
大一点的男孩子一头有些凌乱的粉发，眼角微扬的凤目和佐助一模一样，却是绿色的眼珠，皮肤白的不像话，若不是眉宇间依稀的桀骜，和弯起后依然有些冷淡的唇角，伊鲁卡都要以为这是个女孩子。  
小一点的女孩子柔软的黑发梳的整整齐齐，五官和春野樱一样清丽秀致，黑眼珠亮晶晶地打量着办公室里的陈设，不知道看到了什么，伸出有些婴儿肥的手戳了戳一旁的哥哥，后者配合着慢悠悠地弯下身子，女孩子把脸凑过去，眼睛弯的像月牙一样，说了句什么话，哥哥的脸色陡然变得一言难尽。  
“胡说，”宇智波右希的神色很严肃，“不像。”  
“真的像，真的像。”佐良娜咯咯笑着，又拽了拽春野樱的衣角。  
春野樱早在他们俩交头接耳时就开始不满，此刻更是皱眉严肃道：  
“不许胡闹，这是在学校呢，那是你们以后的老师，礼貌呢？”  
佐良娜似是没有听进去，顾不上压低声音，自顾自指着伊鲁卡办公桌上摆着的一个小猫摆饰，兴奋道：  
“妈妈你看！那个好像哥哥！”  
宇智波右希已经黑了脸，顽强抗争：“不像！”  
春野樱本想继续教育两句，但身体已经下意识地看向那个小猫摆件——上面还有粘上去的假毛，惟妙惟肖，小猫似是在伸懒腰，两只前爪直直伸着，猫脸有种冷淡又傲娇的表情。莫名地，春野樱也觉得和宇智波右希有点像，就是那种神态，那种精神……甚至和宇智波佐助也有点像！  
这只猫摆件真是神了！春野樱忍了一秒，下一秒和佐良娜一起哈哈哈哈哈笑了起来。  
“确实好像你哥哥啊佐良娜，哈哈哈哈哈哈……你没觉得和你爸爸也很像吗哈哈哈哈……”  
佐良娜：“哈哈哈哈哈才不像爸爸，爸爸才不会有那种表情，就是哥哥哈哈哈……”  
宇智波右希：“……”  
伊鲁卡：“……”  
宇智波右希嘴角动了动，六岁的孩子小大人一样叹了口气，轻咳一声，道：  
“伊鲁卡老师，见笑了。”  
……  
最后伊鲁卡和春野樱商量好两个孩子各自的年级班级，说明了上课制度后，两个孩子直接留下来今天就开始上课，春野樱则看着他们进了教室后又去跟伊鲁卡告了别。  
她站在操场中阳光最盛大的地方，冲在和授课老师打一声招呼的伊鲁卡摆了摆手，岁月没有在她脸上留下任何痕迹，连脸上的笑也如往昔般明亮爽朗，只是多了为人妻，为人母的温柔和幸福。  
伊鲁卡这些年来听了太多关于春野樱和宇智波佐助之间的爱恨纠葛，各种版本的谣传都有，还曾深切地为这两个学生担忧过，遗憾过，然而今天亲眼见到春野樱，他彻底放下心来。  
一定是被真心爱着，好好珍惜着，她才能有这样仿佛没有受过伤的笑容，才会有小女生一般的心态。  
春野樱从学校离开，沿着街道慢悠悠地走，沿路买了整条街的各种吃的，然后去新建的警备部给宇智波佐助送午饭。  
说是挂名部长，但有好几次行动和大事中佐助都有出面，所以此刻正式入驻上任倒也并不突兀，甚至一丝反对的声音也没有。  
毕竟是警备部，不是基本上进出无阻的医疗部，在门口看守的两个忍者询问春野樱的身份时，她不好意思的低下头，害羞状：  
“我是，你们那个，宇智波部长的夫人。”  
岂料，这话一出，那两个忍者非但没有放她进去，反而叹了口气，一脸无奈地劝道：  
“我们部长已经有孩子了，这位小姐，你就不要来纠缠了。”  
春野樱：“……”  
春野樱：“我真的是他的夫人，是他孩子他娘。”  
另一人面无表情道：  
“自从宇智波部长在警备部成立的第一天在电视上露了半张脸后，就经常有别国的姑娘来这么说，想见他一面了。”  
另一人悄悄翻了个白眼，补充：  
“哪怕说了部长基本上不在警备部待也没用。”  
为什么只有别国的姑娘，大概木叶所有和五大国中稍微了解宇智波佐助的人，应该是不敢来招惹他的。  
春野樱沉默几秒，背过身去把领子上的团扇家徽给那两个人看，却听他们道：  
“这次的团扇好像没弄错欸？”  
“啊，是啊，这次还挺像的。”  
没弄错？  
这次？  
挺像的？  
春野樱嘴角抽了抽，觉得自己已经不能再忍了。  
她突然有些理解，当初把她压在医疗部灯柱子上亲的宇智波佐助的心情了。  
她觉得佐助简直做的太温和了。  
她现在想直接闯进木叶警备部，把部长劫持出来，然后跑到电视上亲他。  
——想让那些觊觎他的女人知道，他是春野樱的；想让那些用异样的目光看待他，或厌恶或忌惮的女人知道，他有春野樱。  
春野樱叹口气，心想如果再年轻个几岁，她也许还真能干出来，但是现在不同，现在已经有佐良娜和右希了，不能让他们觉得自己的妈妈是个疯子。  
她掏出一张逆通灵符，看着那两个一脸刚正不阿的忍者，认真地思考着要是宇智波部长突然出现在他们面前会不会把他们吓坏。  
但是，很快她就知道她不需要了。  
“小樱。”一个满含笑意和激动的声音从身后传来，爽朗的音色熟悉而让人怀念，和昨天在屏幕上听到的有着微妙的区别。  
春野樱转身，果然是漩涡鸣人。  
他一身常服，连火影披风都不在身上，但就算没有这些，漩涡鸣人也绝不可能像春野樱一样，会在木叶被人质疑身份的。  
漩涡鸣人看了看她手中拿着的一大堆吃的，又看了看门口那两个对自己肃然起敬的忍者，了然地笑笑。  
春野樱翻了个白眼，也对他笑笑。  
有火影大人作证，哪还有人会怀疑春野樱的身份？  
春野樱一路畅通无阻，路上不时有人对她投来各种打量的目光，她只作不知，旁边漩涡鸣人却突然叹道：  
“小樱，你本该不是这样的。”  
春野樱疑惑地看他一眼：“哪样？”  
漩涡鸣人笑了下，道：“你本该风华无限，名扬四海，五大国所有人见到你就会想起你的名字，想起你是纲手婆婆的弟子，是新三忍之一。”  
而不是像现在这样，连在木叶都处处被质疑身份，甚至贴着宇智波的标签。  
春野樱却是哈哈笑着拍了他一下，道：“我还以为你要说什么，还担心是不是我变老了……”她顿了顿，略微收起笑，道，“我已经不需要用这些来证明自己和你们并肩，你为我惋惜，却不知道在如今这个时代，我是躲在你和佐助君的身后享受安逸，真正负重前行的是你们。”  
漩涡鸣人一愣，无奈地叹口气，也跟着笑了。  
进到部长办公室，春野樱立马收起笑。把东西放在正在埋头看着什么文件的宇智波佐助面前，也不提刚才的事，只屈指敲了敲桌子，在佐助蹙眉抬头时，冲他面无表情道：  
“别看了，先吃东西。”  
佐助看着她的表情，想了想，问：  
“你饿不饿，一起吃？”  
春野樱依旧面无表情：“吃饱了。”  
宇智波佐助：“吃的什么？”  
不等春野樱回答，一直斜倚在办公室门口的漩涡鸣人哧哧笑了起来。他长腿微动，在沙发上坐下，一脸兴味地看着两个好友，开口道：  
“吃醋啊。”  
佐助了然地轻轻挑了挑眉，看向春野樱。  
春野樱则是面无表情地看向漩涡鸣人：  
“你可真是太机智了。”  
顿了一秒，三人都弯起唇，笑了起来。  
春野樱和漩涡鸣人都欢快地笑出声，宇智波佐助则是眸光微微柔和起来，唇角似扬非扬。  
当然，作为最了解他的两个人，春野樱和漩涡鸣人都知道这已经算是十分愉悦的笑了。  
第七班，久违地再次重聚。  
“佐良娜和右希呢？现在都已经不小了吧，被你们放到哪去了？”  
鸣人看着春野樱的笑靥，想起几年前她不顾一切地在冬日里跳下冰湖，把自己吓得半死的事只觉得恍如隔世，于是也把那段对他们三人来说都太疼痛的记忆尘封起来，笑着问起佐良娜和右希。  
之前木叶有出任务经过岚之国的小队时，他会在不耽误行程的前提下让他们去看一眼。  
他知道这些年她过得很好，所以没有必要再问，只问起两个孩子。  
春野樱闻言却想到刚刚在忍者学校发生的事，想到伊鲁卡桌上的猫咪摆件，临走时伊鲁卡还说要送给她……春野樱悄悄看了下佐助的脸，似是联想到什么，险些又笑出来，好不容易克制住，道：  
“我刚刚送他们去忍者学校上学了，还是需要一个有众多同龄人陪伴的环境啊。”  
漩涡鸣人点了点头：“所以这次回来，是准备留在木叶了吗？”  
春野樱：“是啊，总不能把两个孩子丢下来自己去潇洒啊。”  
鸣人笑了笑，认真道：“如果你们不愿留在木叶，我可以照顾他们，你们想一起去哪都可以。”  
宇智波佐助看向鸣人，道：“你忙得让我怀疑现在坐在我面前的是不是个影分身，还想照顾孩子？”  
漩涡鸣人叹了口气，整个人瘫在沙发上，这个时候春野樱才在他眉眼间看到些许年少时那个大大咧咧傻傻呼呼的样子：  
“是不是影分身你还能不知道？我真搞不懂，怎么能有这么多事，怎么能比战时还忙……快别提了，估计真正的影分身离被识破也不远了，鹿丸马上就要到处找我了。你们说人有了老婆脾气也会变么？鹿丸现在发起火来和手鞠也太像了，你们知道的，我最招架不住……”  
鸣人受不了地揉了揉头发。  
春野樱忍不住笑出了声，又觉得有些心酸，她本来想问鸣人如果想养孩子为什么自己不生一个，既然这么辛苦为什么不找个人分担，但是她还是没能问出口。  
他们三人之间现在大概已经不存在任何隔阂和避讳，她知道她若问出口，漩涡鸣人也会平静地回答她，但她不能。  
她怕得到的答案是小樱你和佐助好好的就好了我决定把终生奉献给我的梦想。  
春野樱受不了。

漩涡鸣人屈指敲了敲膝盖，这是他成为火影后在思考问题时养成的习惯，他问道：  
“小樱你既然回到木叶了，要不要回医疗部？有你在静音姐姐会很高兴的。”  
春野樱摇了摇头：“佐良娜还小，她和右希刚回木叶，刚进学校，我想再好好陪他们。现在的时代，村子对医疗忍者的需求也不是那样急切了吧？”  
她的回答很正常，却仿佛提醒了漩涡鸣人什么事一般，已经成熟稳重地和前几代火影一样的七代目突然红了眼眶，然后又掩饰地闭上眼，仰面躺在沙发上莞尔笑道：  
“是啊，你多陪陪他们。”  
顿了顿，他又道：  
“佐助也是，没有什么具体的线索就不用出村了，大筒木那几个玩意儿……”他眼眸微开，瞳色深蓝至泛黑，声音低了低，有着深深的厌恶和铁血，“来多少杀多少。”  
他这话说得倒不像是那个顾全大局的火影了，像年轻时热血单纯，和八尾一起挣脱千手纲手和雷影的阻挠，赴往战场的漩涡鸣人。  
不管不顾，自信满满。  
春野樱微微发怔时，宇智波佐助却仿佛已经习惯了一般，唇边扯出一抹潋滟的弧光，嘲讽道：  
“又在过口头瘾，你怎么没胆子在鹿丸面前说？”  
漩涡鸣人也仿佛像是习惯了佐助的嘲讽，神色已经回复平静，他站起身，理理衣服，悠悠道：  
“你知道的，我只在你面前说。整个木叶，佐助，大概只有你和我有一样的想法。”  
佐助沉默未语。  
漩涡鸣人叹口气，道：  
“影分身的术破了，我得赶紧回去，有时间一起吃饭。”  
“……”

看着漩涡鸣人急急忙忙翻窗而出的背影，春野樱皱着眉，转向还坐在椅子上的宇智波佐助，问道：  
“什么一样的想法？你和鸣人想干嘛？我什么都听不懂，你们就欺负我没亲眼见过辉夜！”  
一连串的询问和没道理的指责。  
佐助无奈地伸出手，把她拉到怀里，在腿上坐着。然后在她身后伸手，把她放在桌子上的吃的一样一样打开，把春野樱喜欢吃的归到她面前，做完这些，才道：  
“能做什么？我们都只是过过口头瘾，什么都不会做，维持原状罢了。”  
春野樱看了看他，转过去把碗里几块番茄挑到另一个碗里，低头没说话。  
宇智波佐助最看不得她这个样子，箍在她腰身上的手微微用力，春野樱手中筷子落下，身体往后倒去，完完全全躺在他怀里。  
佐助伸手拈着她一缕头发，垂眸认真地看着那缕粉色的发丝慢慢缠绕在自己苍白的指尖，低声道：  
“鸣人现在背负地太多，由不得他像从前那样乱来。我也是。”  
“……”  
漩涡鸣人背负地是整个木叶，甚至整个世界，确实太多，太沉重。  
宇智波佐助呢？  
春野樱兀自猜想，是那个只有他才能执行的任务吗？  
却看宇智波佐助把玩着她的发，缓缓道：  
“我说过，我再也不会把你丢下。”  
“……”  
“我不知道我还能活多久，但我一定会在你之后走。”  
“……”  
“我不会再让你体会一次失去的感觉。樱，我怕了。”  
那个宇智波佐助，用沉稳平静的声音，对她说，他怕了。  
那个时空的自己死去后，她的崩溃和痛苦仍在他记忆深处，每每想起便无法忍受。  
他不会妄自菲薄，他怕若自己先离开，她也会这样。  
让他先死，然后在那边看着她又糟蹋自己，佐助有些好笑地想，自己也许会气活过来。  
他目光沉静，动作怜爱地轻抚着她的面颊，点在那枚在她脸上格外好看的百豪之印上，粉发柔顺地从他指尖滑落，接着补充道：  
“我会在你之后走，把这双眼睛的处置安排好，把佐良娜和右希安排好，把你喜欢的东西都带上，然后去找你。为了这些，我也不会去做那么危险又不确定结果的事。”  
他剖骨坦白，说了实话，想让她放心。  
春野樱却沉默了许久。  
她微微侧首，把脸深深埋进他的颈窝。  
她深深呼吸着温暖而浓烈的，属于他的气息，把泪水都蹭在他的衣领上。  
木叶和整个世界对漩涡鸣人来说确实沉重，可对宇智波佐助来说，原来春野樱一个人就已经同样如此沉重。  
她吸吸鼻子，哽咽开口：  
“不管真假，为了这些话，我原谅你在电视上抛头露面招蜂引蝶的事。”  
佐助淡淡笑笑，眸光柔和。  
宇智波佐助下午仍有事要做，虽然表示春野樱可以留下来陪他一起，但春野樱想了想自家老公深厚的“不要脸“功力和目中无人的脾性，春野樱吃完饭还是立即离开了警备部。她被佐助后来的一阵轻哄整地心情很甜蜜，这些年来也被佐助宠地越来越小女孩本性，走到门口时看到还是那两个把她拦住的忍者，忍不住转身逗趣几句。  
她认真问道：  
“仔细想想，先前来的那几个有比我好看的吗？”  
其中一个一脸痛苦道：“没有！”  
另一个严肃诚恳道：“确实没有部长夫人好看！”  
显然后一个上道得很！  
春野樱忍俊不禁，却还是忍不住语重心长：  
“你们在警备部看门，应该长点眼光才是。除了我还有谁能配得上你们家的部长？”  
警备部和木叶其他人不同，大多都被佐助的实力所折服，长期的共事也让他们对那段叛离出村，手刃同伴，坏事做绝的历史不那么介怀，也少了几分忌惮，在听到其他部门有人说起佐助不好时，还会有迷弟迷妹忍受不了挺身而出大打出手……在春野樱出现之前，很多人确实想不到什么样的女人能配得上他们家部长。  
见到之后，倒是觉得，宇智波部长那么清冷疏离，难以接近，老婆却这么活泼可爱，倒也……挺配的。  
春野樱不等他们回答，凑近几步，像干坏事一样，示意他们低头，接着小声淳淳道：  
“两位……兄弟，以后还有女孩来找你们部长，不可以像今天打发我一样敷衍。”  
那两位兄弟：“……”  
春野樱一脸认真：“你们不仅得说他已经有老婆有孩子了，还得说，你们部长的老婆很漂亮，无与伦比的漂亮，她们比不过的。亲热天堂纯爱篇看过吗？再用里面的句子描述一下，你们部长对我一往情深，情意深重，情深似海，我和他情投意合，念念不忘，缠缠绵绵，如胶似漆，忠贞不渝，生死相随……记住了吗？”  
那两人已经是一脸玄幻了，艰难开口：“……记住了。”  
春野樱啧了一声：“我不信，我刚刚说了那么多个词，你们都记住了？来，复述一遍，对了我之后送你们独家的兵粮丸，七代目都还没机会尝的。”  
那两人：“……”  
两位兄弟绞尽脑汁回想着春野樱那番天花乱坠的话时，身后却传来他们部长清冷低沉的嗓音：  
“我对你一往情深，情意深重，情深似海，我们情投意合，念念不忘，缠缠绵绵，如胶似漆，忠贞不渝，生死相随。还有吗？”  
佐助一字不差，连顺序都完美重复，背书般平静地念出这些腻腻歪歪的话，不顾警备部路过的已经傻掉的人还有门口那两个早就傻掉的人，看着春野樱，淡淡道：  
“我以为你在楼下赖着不走打扰我的部下工作干嘛，原来就为了让他们背这个？”  
——你还不是看到我和别人多说几句话就立马下来了，还装腔作势什么呢？  
春野樱暗自腹诽，面上却是老实收敛起来，小声道：  
“少了几句，还有我很漂亮。”  
宇智波佐助：“……”  
周围似乎有偷笑或者憋笑的声音，春野樱只作不知，宇智波佐助也惯来不在意别人。  
宇智波佐助偏头对那两个刚刚从石化中解除的人道：“她说得也没什么错，以后如果还有女人找我，就这么回答。”  
“！！！”  
那两人再次石化了！  
春野樱眼睛亮了起来，抬起头看着佐助，笑眯了眼，微红着脸道：  
“老公，我好爱你。”  
佐助没什么表情，却是认真地看着她，沉声回应：  
“我也是。快走吧，不是说要去见井野？”  
春野樱看着他毫无波动的俊脸，忍了忍，没忍住，还是凑上前亲了一下他的下巴。  
然后飞快地转身，对佐助又笑了笑，摆摆手道：“晚上等你回家吃饭。”  
佐助“嗯”了一声。  
宇智波部长夫人看着宇智波部长耳廓上一小片红晕，心满意足地离开了。  
全然忘记了刚刚吐槽佐助“不要脸”，目中无人的人是谁！  
而其实，她和佐助想的都是，每一天，本就都很珍贵了。时间少地来不及把爱彻底表达出来，实在舍不得再为别人的目光耗费。  
该拥抱时决不后退，该告白时绝不羞怯，该亲吻时绝不犹豫。仅此而已。

 

春野樱下午去拜访了许多老朋友，不仅是因为许久未见，更是想让当初都为自己操了很多心的同伴知道，她现在过得很好。  
他们也过得很好。当一个人真的过得很好时，幸福会从眼睛里自然而然地露出来。  
她度过一个温情的下午，然后看时间还早，便决定去忍者学校接两个孩子。

 

忍者学校放学放得很迟，春野樱来的时候人并不多，学校里面却熙熙攘攘的。春野樱站在门口往里面看，只看见几个身穿白大褂的医疗忍者把几个孩子放到担架上，似是在做什么紧急的治疗。伊鲁卡和其他几个老师围成了一圈，不知在争执什么，处理什么。  
春野樱心里一紧，身体已经作出反应走了过去。  
隔得距离有些远，她看不清那些担架上有没有自家孩子，等跑近了，才看到担架上鼻青脸肿不停哼唧的都是十一二岁的孩子，不由松了口气。正准备走过去看自己能不能帮上什么忙的时候，却看见被伊鲁卡和一群老师围在人群中间的，正是一脸冷漠倔强的宇智波右希和不停在哭的宇智波佐良娜。  
这情景……  
春野樱不报什么希望地想，难道六岁的宇智波右希一个人把忍者学校里一群十一二岁的孩子打成这样？  
初来乍到，右希为什么要打架？  
她脑子里有些乱，但还是下意识地冲不停哭着的佐良娜招了招手：  
“佐良娜！妈妈在这里！”  
佐良娜抬起眸看向她，黑葡萄的眼睛里泪水哗啦啦地流，春野樱心疼地无以复加，却看见小丫头脚下微动，又忍住没跑过来，还是紧紧抱着她哥哥的半只胳膊不撒手。  
春野樱心中已经了然，之前不在木叶，宇智波右希和别的孩子打架时，佐良娜也是这样，一边哭一边紧紧抱住哥哥的胳膊。  
她太小，看到一群人打她哥哥一个当然害怕，抱住右希，既是想让右希别打，也是想保护哥哥。

伊鲁卡看到了她，神色有些犹豫，似是难以开口。  
春野樱给他一个安心的眼神，上前几步，先摸了摸佐良娜的头安抚几句，然后看向宇智波右希：  
“右希。”  
宇智波右希抬头看她，俊秀精致的脸蛋有着和他父亲犯二时一样的倔强，和春野樱一样的碧色眼眸却是天空般清澈。  
不怪春野樱不信是右希打得架，那几个孩子已经遍体鳞伤，各有各的惨，右希身上却是干干净净的。早上出门时是一身白，现在还是一身白，几道浅淡的伤已经开始结疤，春野樱知道那是昨晚和宇智波佐助一起修炼时才有的，自己还为他治疗了。连佐良娜送给他强迫他在裤子上挂着的一个小熊挂坠也纤尘不染。  
春野樱眯了眯眼，把他藏在身后的手拿出来，果不其然地看到手背上有淡淡的淤痕——却是出拳太重打人打的。  
“右希是个天才。”  
想到佐助那声感慨，春野樱心底叹了口气，想现在自己是真的信了。  
她蹲下身，把右希的两只手捧起，柔和温暖的绿色光晕绽放在两人之间，两双碧色眼眸隔着这光对视着，春野樱温和镇静，宇智波右希紧抿着唇，看似倔强的眼神却有丝不安。  
从前在汤之国住的时候，每次自己打架母亲都会生气。  
春野樱终于开口：“你为什么要打架？”  
一听这个问题，右希便立刻垂下眸子，细碎眸光中透着愠怒，却是不再说话了。  
然而，他不说，身后总有人迫不及待地想要告状。  
许是被治疗地差不多了，担架上一个肿了一只眼的男孩起身骂道：  
“果然是叛忍的后代，他父亲杀过同伴，他也做地出来！”  
春野樱微怔。  
见那人在春野樱面前也敢这样乱说，宇智波右希猛地睁眼，双目竟是几近赤红，狠声道：  
“你闭嘴！”  
“我凭什么闭嘴？你母亲也是，被你父亲杀过还愿意跟他在一起，生下你们，不是脑子坏了疯了是什么？和那个叛忍一直活在村外就好了，为什么要回来？！”  
这些话之前自己已经听过，然而春野樱没有。  
看着春野樱越来越怔住，甚至有些无措的样子，宇智波右希觉得脑子里一声脆响，似是有什么锁链断掉了。  
他清楚地记得回木叶之前母亲的样子。她是那么期待，那么憧憬。  
这些人，这些话，把那些期待和憧憬全都毁了。  
他甩开抱着自己胳膊的佐良娜，大步向前，狠戾的神色出现在他和佐助极为相似的眉眼中，丝毫没有违和。  
“你简直找死……”  
尖锐的电流声噼啪响起，他手中握住的竟是千鸟。  
春野樱眼皮一跳，她不知佐助竟连这招都早早教给了他。

手腕被紧紧抓住，千鸟刹那熄灭，宇智波右希愣愣看向春野樱，旋即怒道：  
“母亲，不要拦我……”  
眉心却被春野樱轻轻一点，整个人就踉跄着向后倒退了好几步。  
“哪有做母亲的还在却让孩子出头的道理？”  
他听见春野樱这样说道。  
然后看到自己母亲走到那几个孩子面前，眉眼间的淡漠像极了父亲，轻笑一声：  
“我还以为世道变了，狼心狗肺的东西就少了，原来该有的还是有。”  
那些孩子对上她的眼神，却是立刻说不出话了。  
春野樱平静地看着他们：  
“我丈夫过去对不起很多人，可他现今却不曾对不起你们。他在战争中居功至伟，战争后多年出生入死，有家不归，颠沛流离，你们在他的保护中安然度日，没有感激之心倒也算了，还这样刻薄无知，简直可笑。”  
“我，我……”那肿了一只眼的孩子结结巴巴，想反驳什么却又发现自己说不出什么。  
宇智波右希看着他这幅样子，皱眉冷嗤，犹自不甘：“母亲不用跟他废什么口舌，我把他打得再不能说话就是。”  
春野樱没有回答，依旧看着那孩子道：  
“你说右希想杀同伴，我却不知若不是他实力超出平常，你们一群十一二岁的孩子，是要拿他怎样？  
“不知所谓！  
“自以为是！  
“愚不可及！”  
一连串的斥责，那群孩子慢慢涨红了脸。

本来也是如此，一群十一二岁的找一个比自己小的孩子麻烦，或许他们一开始的确以为躺在担架上的不该是自己。  
因为无知，孩子们的纯善总是格外动人；孩子们的恶，也总是最伤人心。

佐良娜踉跄着跑过来，这次抱的却是春野樱的手。  
春野樱摸了摸她的头，看向那些孩子，接着道：  
“你们该庆幸我和你们不一样，不会欺负弱小。就算这些年五大国没我的名字了，你们也可以回家向自己父母打听打听，春野樱是谁。问问他们我一拳下去你们会不会死。”  
她认认真真地威胁起一群孩子。  
语罢，她懒得再看别人反应，只向伊鲁卡道了声歉并告别，然后带着两个孩子走了。

 

春野樱把佐良娜抱在怀里，右希在一旁跟着，一路都没有说话。  
路过一家甜品店，右希突然停了下来。  
春野樱也停了下来，看向他。  
右希目光清澈，小心道：“妈妈，我们去吃红豆丸子汤吧。”  
他一般只叫她母亲，只在闯了祸撒娇或者春野樱心情不好时会改口叫妈妈。  
怀里的佐良娜直直地盯着她，摸了摸她的脸。  
明明受委屈的是他们，这两个孩子却怕她难过，反过来安慰自己。  
她和佐助的孩子，明明这么懂事。  
春野樱闭闭眼，按捺下那些酸胀之意：“好啊。”  
三碗红豆丸子汤摆上桌，佐良娜毕竟年幼，看妈妈和哥哥已经恢复平常的样子，又有吃的摆在面前，便不再难受，开心地吃起来。  
右希搅了搅粘稠的汤，突然道：  
“我还以为母亲又会责备我，说打架不好。”  
春野樱把他碗里的丸子夺走，道：  
“从前那是你欺负人家，你作为我和你父亲的孩子，和一群不是忍者出身的孩子打架，当然不像话。今天不一样，是他们欺负你。以后他们再说什么不好听的你就先忍一忍，如果他们先动手了，你就没必要给他们什么情面，打得过就打，打不过……应该不至于，你父亲小时候在忍者学校就没什么人能打得过他。”  
春野樱摸了摸他的头，又亲了亲旁边的佐良娜，终于露出了一抹温淡笑容：  
“你们是我和你们父亲一生中最大的骄傲和珍宝，知道吗？”  
佐良娜欢喜地弯起眼睛，依偎着春野樱笑了。  
右希却紧紧盯着她，道：  
“那，那些传言，都是真的吗？”  
春野樱心中一紧：“什么？”  
“父亲他曾是叛忍，曾伤害过同伴，甚至……伤害过你。”  
在这之前，宇智波右希也曾听到几言几语，可只当做笑话，从未放在心上。  
他记忆中的佐助，强大可靠，清冷疏离，却对家人十分温柔。  
更别提对他的母亲，从来百依百顺，从舍不得让她皱一下眉头。他听岚之国村子里的女人们说，从没见过比父亲更疼爱妻子的男人。  
甚至有一次，父亲受伤归来，安慰为他心疼的母亲时曾这样说道：  
“为了你，不管对手是谁，我一定会活下去。”  
不是为了“你们”，而是为了你。  
连他和佐良娜都没有囊括在内，右希那时就认定，母亲是父亲在这世上最重要的存在。  
这样的父亲，怎么可能会伤害同伴，伤害……母亲？

宇智波右希紧紧盯着春野樱的脸，看着她每一丝神色的变化，心一点一点沉下去。

春野樱道：“右希，妈妈年轻的时候，犯过错，你父亲也是。”  
“……犯过什么错？是做了叛忍，还是杀了同伴？还是这两个果然都有？”  
春野樱叹了口气，过往的是是非非，根本不知从何说起，也不知该如何说才能让这个六岁的孩子不那么难以接受。  
说他有个老祖宗，被一个叫黑绝的人欺骗利用了几百年？  
说他有个长辈，为了一个女人要让整个世界沉睡？  
说他有个大伯，为了木叶屠尽一族？  
说他的父亲，亲手杀了最爱自己的大伯，之后还要毁灭木叶？  
还是说自己，存活两世，被他父亲杀过一次，救过一次？  
这，对一个孩子来说，如何能够理解？  
就连佐助，流离半生，和前代火影谈话，仍不能解惑。  
“右希……”  
想了许多，春野樱眼前一阵晕眩，只觉得倦意从全身每个地方袭来。她可以面对所有人的谩骂和嘲讽，却不知如何面对儿子的一声简单质问。  
她微微起身，晕眩感却越发激烈，眼前一阵乌黑。空气犹如浪潮般，而她身体轻飘飘的置于其中，站也站不稳。  
她撑住桌子，手边的清茶被打翻，清澈的茶水沿着桌沿流下。似是有人在拼命唤她，声音却十分遥远，春野樱最后看见的，是右希和佐良娜惊慌失措的两张脸。  
又让他们有了不好的回忆。  
意识消失前，她这样想到。

 

警备部的宇智波部长今日下班很早，目睹了部长和部长夫人吻别场面的人心里都知道，大概是因为部长夫人那句“晚上等你回家吃饭”的缘故。  
然而，宇智波佐助回到家时，却空无一人。  
佐助站在门口，略微思索，想她会不会是还在和井野他们相聚，可没道理这个点佐良娜和右希也没回来。  
他刚刚转身，想去一趟忍者学校，便看见一个穿着白大褂的人朝他跑来。  
他认出，那是春野樱曾经在医疗部的后辈。  
“宇智波前……先……部长！”她极快地换了三次称呼，然后边喘气边道，“春野前辈她突然晕倒了，两个孩子在医疗部现在慌乱得很，您……”  
她话还没说完，宇智波佐助已经不在原地了。

 

木叶医疗部，春野樱双目紧闭，躺在床上。宇智波佐助站在床边静静看她，身旁是好不容易憋回眼泪眼眶通红的宇智波佐良娜，和一脸无措自责的宇智波右希。  
加藤静音在佐助来之后亲自解释过一次，身体虚弱，情绪激动，郁结五内造成的昏迷。  
佐助静静看了许久，然后俯身把她每一缕发丝都认真捋好，才转身道：  
“跟我来。”  
右希和佐良娜低着头跟他走，佐助却转身，在佐良娜额头轻点了一下，轻声道：  
“佐良娜就在这里，照顾好你妈妈。”  
佐良娜一愣，旋即眉目一凛，小大人似的“嗯”了一声。

 

宇智波右希跟着宇智波佐助一直来到医疗部后面，人迹罕至的草药区中。  
佐助在一张长凳上坐下，右希挨着他旁边。  
黄昏时分，天际是深紫到金红的颜色变换，仿佛是被打翻的五颜六色的墨水相互融合在一起。晚风轻柔吹来，拂过鼻尖，送来阵阵让人心中稍稍平定的草药香。  
右希已经冷静下来，仔仔细细地把下午的事对佐助重复了一遍。  
佐助听完却没什么表情。  
他甚至分了个心，想到这片药园，是春野樱还在医疗部工作时放在心尖上的宝贝。  
右希口中的那些孩子的谩骂也因这个联想变得不那么尖锐，只在听到他们说起春野樱是疯子时，他微微眯了眼。  
又听到后面春野樱煞有介事地对一群孩子训斥，威胁，他竟还浅浅笑了一下。  
宇智波佐助很清楚，他骨子里的冷清和淡漠丝毫未变。他的人生自七岁时就挂在所有人的嘴边，唏嘘也好，赞叹也好，唾弃也好……对他来说都没什么区别。那些人，也只能这样而已。  
可原来他不痛苦，春野樱却替他痛苦了。  
她太温柔。也太爱他。

听到春野樱在右希问出那些问题突然昏迷后，佐助抬手揉了揉右希的头发，素来严厉淡漠的声音微微柔和：  
“是我的错，不怪你。”  
“父亲……”  
极少被佐助这样温情对待，右希抬起头，双颊微红地愣愣看着佐助。  
他想，纵使那些话是真的又如何？在他眼中，他的父亲仍是天下最强大可靠的男人，他的母亲仍是天下最温柔善良的女人。  
他和父亲一样，只会相信自己的双眼看到的东西。  
别人如何评价，有何干系？  
佐助沉默一会，道：  
“有些事，你母亲心疼你，舍不得对你说。那便由我来说。”  
想到自己余生不知何时便会戛然而止，宇智波家再不会有另一个人能对右希说起这些往事，佐助语调平静，极尽详细地说起所有过往，描述起自己的叛离时也丝毫不曾添色，客观残忍地像是在讲述与己无关的故事。  
右希听完久久不能言语。  
父母一辈轰轰烈烈的岁月，对他来说确实太过遥远，佐助想，大概也难以理解。  
佐助半阖双眼，一双异瞳盛着此刻晚霞，呈现出摄人心魂的瑰丽之色。  
他接着道：  
“某种角度来说，那些谩骂，质疑，忌惮都有他们的道理，因为那本来就是真相。  
“你知道这些后，有理由对我这个父亲失望，甚至可以讨厌我，恨我。但是不要误解你的母亲，她这一生除了我以外没有任何的污点。  
“你背负宇智波的姓和荣誉，将来做的每一件事都会像今天这样，被世人联系起你的血统而评价。但我希望你时时刻刻记在心中的，是你是春野樱的孩子。你母亲一生孤勇执着，纵使有过挣扎和痛苦，也能坚守本心。  
“我这一生过得却很糟糕，所做之事大概只能成为你和佐良娜的反面教材。以后不要辱没你母亲的名字，就足够了。”

宇智波右希脚下的石板地面，已是泪迹斑驳。  
他狠狠抽噎几声，开口问得却是：  
“所以你们，你们寿命不久吗？”  
佐助微微一怔。  
说起复活春野樱时，他确实说了平分寿命的事，他不想瞒，也不愿瞒。  
否则到了那一天，他们只会更加承受不住。  
却竟忘记孩子最在意的必定是这一点。  
他点了点头，想了想，几近残忍道：  
“我会在你母亲之后离开。”  
右希愣了一下，抬起泪眼问：“为什么？”  
佐助抬手拭去他一滴泪珠，却没再说对春野樱说过的那句“绝不会丢下你一个人”，对未经情爱的孩子来说，这样宁愿对方先死也要守护到最后一刻的感情，大概很难理解吧。  
也或许如此偏执的，世上的确只有他宇智波佐助而已。  
他只淡淡笑了下，道：  
“你知道，这么多年来，我把你母亲宠坏了。我怕我先走了，她难过。”  
他想，这种话，对孩子来说应该更好理解一些。

而其实，他说了这么多，对宇智波右希来说最难理解的，是死亡的意义。  
他太小，纵使天资聪颖，天赋惊人，却从不曾尝过和身边的人生死相隔的感觉。  
简单的定义和概念，和真正的理解之间有着不可逾越的鸿沟。  
右希沉默一会，突然擦了擦脸上的泪水，一字一句对佐助道：  
“我不会再问母亲这种事，让她难过了。我是你们的孩子，我不会辱没你们任何一个人的名字。”

 

宇智波右希参加了中忍考试。  
春野樱醒来得知的时候，已经来不及，右希已经通过了第一场考试。  
春野樱的反应是顺手抓起手边的抱枕扔向坐在床边一脸平淡给自己削苹果的男人：  
“宇智波佐助！你疯了？”  
久违地听到她用这般气急败坏的声音直呼自己全名，佐助凤目微抬，居然弯唇笑了笑。  
佐良娜从佐助手中把抱枕拿走，鼓着脸气呼呼地看着自己妈妈。  
春野樱翻了个白眼，觉得自己下一秒可能又要被气晕过去。  
“他连下忍都不是！也没有成立三人小组！他怎么交的申请……”春野樱眸光微动，想起什么似的，咬牙切齿道，“鸣人呢？”  
佐助把苹果递给她：  
“他忙得很，我也不知道他在哪。”  
春野樱接过苹果，狠狠咬了一口，咽下去，冷笑一声：  
“七代目这样假公济私，由着你带头走后门，木叶真是吃枣药丸。”  
佐助又把温水放到她手边，道：  
“这话都说得出来，看来是真气了？”  
春野樱瞪了他一眼。  
佐助受了这一瞪，眸中却一片柔和，并试图跟她讲道理：  
“这也是有很多先例的，算不上假公济私。他要是一个人也能通过考试，别人还有什么话说？”  
春野樱浑身瘫软下来，靠在床上，叹了口气，悠悠道：  
“还有什么话说？他们能说的废话可多了。”  
她也不是过分溺爱孩子的母亲，她已经知道右希的实力参加中忍考试也并无不可，只是太扎眼了。  
本来就因为身世被针对了，这场中忍考试，无论右希是通过了还是没通过，都会招来一通口舌。  
宇智波佐助道：  
“管别人说什么，强到他们说什么都没有用不就行了。”  
这天经地义般的话，轻描淡写的口吻。  
春野樱受不了地偏过头去。  
她就知道，不管有多少血的教训，宇智波家的人还是都一个样！  
骨子里对力量的推崇和追求！（完全忘记自己现在也是个宇智波家的人）

佐助把她手里吃剩的苹果核拿走，又道：  
“我把该说的都告诉他了，你以后不用为这些事烦心。”  
春野樱愣了一下：“什么该说的？”  
宇智波佐助拿起椅子上的披风，闻言侧身平静地看着她。  
几秒钟的对视后，春野樱了然。她垂下眼眸，声音突然轻了下来：  
“原来是这样，那孩子……”  
佐助穿上披风，草雉放回腰间，然后走到床边，抬手在春野樱眉心轻轻一点，沉声道：  
“对右希和佐良娜来说，你能给他们最好的爱是好好照顾自己的身体。其他的路让他们自己走，好吗？”  
短暂的沉默后，春野樱笑了笑，握住他的指尖，抬眸温声道：  
“我知道了，我相信你。”她摸了摸旁边一脸懵懂的佐良娜的脸，接着道，“也相信他们。”

 

不久之后，这场声势浩大、五大国共同参与的中忍选拔考试落下帷幕。  
六代目火影在木叶留下的六岁成为中忍的传说被宇智波右希打破，他的战绩甚至比前者更为傲人。  
在这场如往届一般残忍血腥的选拔考试中，宇智波右希用自己的双眼见到了死亡和离别。  
是再也触不到的音容。  
再也无法传达的心意。  
再也无法起舞的生命。

当他拿着忍者护额，从赛场上走下来，看到站在台前不停兴奋地对自己招手呼喊的母亲和妹妹时，这个在所有生死历练中都冷静理智地可怕的孩子，在一片对他的欢呼声中，突然捂住双眼，泪如雨下。  
要怎么办？  
光是想到那一天，想到失去任何一个家人的那一天，就怕地不知道该怎么办。  
连呼吸都生疏地不再是本能。  
父亲和母亲，到底是怎么在这种心情中，一直清醒并幸福地活到今天？

 

春野樱离开的时候，并没有见到宇智波佐助最后一面。  
宇智波右希和也已经成为中忍的宇智波佐良娜陪在她身边。  
直到被岁月折磨的最后一刻，她依然是美丽的，从容的。  
她躺在床上，已经虚弱地没办法睁开眼睛，只好把手伸出，然后被佐良娜轻轻握住，放在满是泪水的脸上。  
宇智波右希一直紧紧盯着她，和他父亲一般认真专注的目光。  
春野樱轻轻道：  
“你们，要好好的。”  
佐良娜把脸完全埋在她的掌心里，哽咽着点头。  
右希知道她最放心不下的是什么，哑声道：“我会像鼬伯父当初保护父亲一样，用尽一切去保护佐良娜。”  
骤然从儿子口中听见那个久违的名字，春野樱笑了笑，眼角微微湿润。

“我大概见不到你父亲了，等他回来了，你们帮我转告他——  
“即使下一世相遇，有更漫长的等待和痛苦，更短暂的相守和幸福，我也……  
“也还会等他。”

 

平分寿命，这四个字并不是开玩笑。  
宇智波佐助心中已有预料，但他还是去执行了最后一次，那些所谓只有他才能执行的任务。  
他从不敢耽于幸福之中，从不敢有一刻忘记自己的罪。  
也许是油尽灯枯，他这些年从没伤得这样重过。  
重到见到他的人都在惊异于他还活着，还能站着。  
而他满身血污地归来时，眼中已经没有那些急急慌慌凑到他跟前的人。  
他只想回家。  
回到春野樱的身边。  
他在这个世上最后的归宿。  
他推开房门，看到了躺在床上的她，睡美人般安详美丽，仿佛只需轻轻一个亲吻，就会再次转醒，陪他度过下一个，下下一个十年。  
佐良娜看到他却是完全控制不住，伏在床前号啕大哭：  
“只差一点点，只差一点点……妈妈，你就能见到爸爸了。”  
为了等宇智波佐助，春野樱已经用尽全力了。  
右希把佐良娜抱进怀里，微微让开，把春野樱那些话一字不落地转告给佐助。  
当听到那句“也还会等他”时，他看到父亲布满血污的苍白脸上，却是露出了一个他从没见过的单纯笑颜。  
那双让神鬼也一样忌惮的双瞳中，缓缓漾开柔情万千。  
如意气风发的少年，初次见到自己心仪的姑娘。

喉间阵阵窒痛，宇智波佐助这几年咽血已经咽成习惯，这时却终不再忍，任由那些自肺腑而来的滚烫液体溢出唇外。  
反正她已经不在。  
佐助在佐良娜和右希的额间轻轻一点，语气平静从容一如往昔，听不出一丝对死亡的惧怕。

“我走后，这双眼睛会交给你们鸣人叔叔，由他决定以后去处。  
“我和你们母亲的墓也早已经准备好，你们不用操心。  
“佐良娜，不用为我和你母亲难过。”

宇智波佐助来到床边，俯下身子，和春野樱的距离极近极近，近地鼻尖碰在一起。  
他目光如绵般柔软细密，深深望着她。  
他伸手抚摸她的头发，被血染地分外艳烈的唇畔慢慢勾起一抹潋滟弧光。  
——这些年来，我看她的每一眼都如最后一眼般珍重，和她在一起时每一秒的心意都如死别重逢般缱绻深厚，我谨记自己的罪，谨记那个自己同自己的约定，从未浪费一丝珍惜她爱护她的机会。

 

“我对你一往情深，情意深重，情深似海。我们情投意合，念念不忘，缠缠绵绵，如胶似漆，忠贞不渝，生死相随。”

此生有悔。  
无憾。

 

Fin


End file.
